mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki:Workshop/YoorPorick's Shadowbolts
A drawing created and posted by PoorYorick onto his deactivated YoorPorick profile garnered a small amount of fan labor. The picture in question depicted the Shadowbolts as actual ponies rather than simple illusions created by Nightmare Moon. There are five ponies in the picture: Starry Skies, Stratus, Nightshade, Blueball Blitz, and Charger. Each character in the picture has a paragraph detailing their background story and each of the ponies are depicted as having shady pasts. In the original description, PoorYorick stated that he didn't want anyone shipping these ponies in any of their fanfics or pictures, or they would eat you.__TOC__ Characters Nightshade An ex-flyer of the Wonderbolts crew, Nightshade is a stuntmare whose personality flaws are overconfidence and impatience which became the two reasons that led to the accident that got her expelled from the group. During the Summer Sun Celebration, Nightshade deliberately stepped out of line with her teammates and tried performing a very dangerous stunt to prove her worth to those who were watching at the event but ended up botching the performance and injuring several audience members as a result. Afterwards, she swore an oath of revenge against the Wonderbolts and went on the run to become the founding leader of the Shadowbolts. Although she hates the Wonderbolts for 'holding her back' more than ever before, Nightshade still has a begrudging respect for Spitfire which implies that a relationship of sufficient standing exists between them. Wether or not Spitfire is aware of Nightshade's affinity towards her remains to be seen. Stratus In the original drawing of Stratus, he is supposed to be a former member of the Royal Pegasi Guard, expelled for excessive violent behavior and open disregard for safety regulations. He is the current second-in-command of The Shadowbolts. Generally, in fan fiction, Stratus is similar in that he is a Pegasus with earth pony strength and durability. He's known for surviving injuries that would kill or otherwise severely injure any other Pegasus. In-universe rumors say that he can pull a pony train all by himself. Starry Skies A member of the Cloudsdale Aristocracy, Starry Skies is a manipulative and charming pony who enjoys all of the benefits of being aristocracy without actually following any of the aristocratic rules of behavior. She suffers from being the least skilled flyer of the group but compensates for this with a keen eye for details and being good at financial management and business negotiation. She tried several times to bribe her way into recruitment for the Wonderbolts but all the attempts have failed and left her resentful of them. Just like Nightshade, her motivation for being a Shadowbolt is to take revenge upon the Wonderbolts. Charger A former leader of a Manehattan pegasi gang and a frequent participant in illegal racing events, Charger is a wanted stallion who has many ties in the criminal underworld of Manehattan and is also a maker and dealer in illegal substances that contain Poison Joke extracts. He has a suave, gangster personality and a penchant for loose mares. Before his life of crime, he was a graduate of Flight Camp and a member of the Junior Speedsters racing team along with Gilda and Rainbow Dash. Blueball Blitz In the original drawing's description of Blueball Blitz, she is supposed to be a victim of an unfortunate accident in one of Cloudsdale's storm factories, joined The Shadowbolts to escape constant medical supervision. Presumed to be potentially the fastest of the Shadowbolts. Exhibits severe mental instability. A recurring theme in fan fiction is to have her be the youngest of the group, probably an orphan too. She is basically a crazed flyer and stuntmare. When flying she often disregards her own safety and the safety of others, including the rest of the gang. She has one very special thing going for her which grants her a place among the Shadowbolts. When reaching a certain speed, her mind and senses just shut down, it's like some outside force just takes complete control of her body making her accelerate to such ridiculous speeds that she actually becomes a blue ball of lightning. That's what makes her the fastest member of the group and one of the fastest pegasi overall. It's presumed only Rainbow Dash reaching her Sonic Rainboom speed could actually catch up with Blitz in this state. Appearances in fan fiction The following section describes the differences between the characters' personalities between differnt fics. A Dark Sky The following sections describe the characters' personalities in A Dark Sky, written by MetalHooves on August 14, 2011, featured on Equestria Daily. On June 7, 2012, PoorYorick made a comment on his homepage saying that he discredits the story and the way his Shadowbolts were used in it. Therefore, the following personalities should be considered false and out-of-character. Nightshade Daughter of a millionaire attorney and a father who passed away from cancer, Nightshade had a troubled life in her early years as a filly due to the high standards of her unsupportive and slightly abusive mother, Cloudy Night, who insisted that she go to law school but tolerated her decision to be an athlete on the unreasonable condition that she be perfect. This led to her developing a personality that was aggressively competitive and simply could not accept anything less than success. Nightshade became estranged from her mother and spent most of her time growing up and training on her own to become a perfect athlete and to pursue a dream career as a member of the Wonderbolts. The most critical moment of her life began when she joined a tryout tourney that would reward the winner with a large sum of money and a full membership into The Wonderbolts. Of the thousands that entered into the competition, only 32 qualified for the tournament. After 3 days of various and demanding contests to measure the flying skills of the 32 entrants, Nightshade and Spitfire emerged as the last two competitors for the final challenge: A Closed-circuit race at the Summer Sun Celebration. What was supposed to have been a friendly contest had turned into a shoving match as Spitfire and Nightshade began ramming each other past the halfway point of the track. The roughness proved to be costly for Nightshade as Spitfire rocketed ahead and claimed victory at the last second. It was at that moment when Nightshade began to foster an absolute hatred for Spitfire. Unable to bear with the cold and crushing reality of coming so close to her lifelong dream and being cheated from it, Nightshade made an attempt on Spitfire's life which, afterwards, became misinterpreted as an act of terrorism against Princess Celestia. Her attack was foiled when she was intercepted by two Royal Guards and she sustained a near-fatal injury due to the fact that they were wearing edged armor. Nightshade was admitted to a hospital and received stitches to her neck thanks to Stratus who had intervened in the incident to prevent Nightshade from being mortally wounded and save her from bleeding to death. When she awoke, Nightshade found herself in a patient's room with Stratus at her side who told her that they became wanted criminals after the incident. After two days of rest, they fled the hospital to form the Shadowbolts and begin a partnership of crime across Equestria. Blueball Blitz Blueball Blitz is characterized as mentally insane and hyper energetic. She hurts others for pleasure and doesn't care. She's always hanging around Starry Skies, encouraging her to be more violent. Blitz is a fast flier, and she loves to fly in places with sharp turns. As a filly, she burned down her own house, unaware that her parents and sister were still inside. When Blueball Blitz goes super fast, she transforms into a ball of blue electrical energy, she then falls unconscious and goes into an unstable frenzy, destroying everything and hurting anypony that comes into her way. Stratus Stratus is depicted as an ex-Guardspony who used to serve in the Manehattan Police and the Canterlot Royal Guard. Dishonorably discharged for violating protocol and high treason through the attack of a fellow guardspony and the endangerment of Princess Celestia by interfering in the apprehension of a dangerous terrorist. Went on the run with Nightshade as her mentor and right-hoof partner to form the Shadowbolts and plot out their revenge on Spitfire. Unlike Nightshade and Blueball Blitz, Stratus is very reserved against hurting others and taking life needlessly. Charger As the only son of a poor family that lived in a run-down apartment and was barely getting by on minimum wage, Charger ran away from home at the age of 12 to escape from the abuse of his alcoholic father and to end his life. On that same day, however, he met a unicorn named Sharkey who became his very first friend since colthood and gave him a reason to keep living. He spent the next 9 years growing up to become an independent, street-smart, sweet-talking stallion who had a talent for close-quarters flying and street racing. Charger seemed to have everything at the age of 21; He was the leader of a street racing gang and and had a solid love life with Sharkey who changed from being a colthood friend to his one and only girlfriend. Unfortunately, his life took a tragic turn when it was revealed that Sharkey had given herself to Rain, a ruthless and wealthy Pegasus stallion who leads a criminal organization that engages in theft, murder, and drug dealing. Having been set up by Rain and Sharkey, Charger was offered a choice of joining him so that they could rule most of the Manehattan underground with little opposition. Refusing this, Charger was forced to endure a long and cruel period of heartbreak and being left for dead after he saw Rain kiss his girlfriend with consent and was viciously beaten by six thugs. Afterwards, Charger moved to Clopton to escape from the growing attention of Manehattan's authorities and the relentless competition of Rain's criminal enterprise. Some time after settling down there, Charger had formed a new gang and began to hear rumors of a young mare and her two partners who were taking over rackets in the city. Intrigued by the mysterious newcomers, Charger wanted to know more about them. He finally got his chance when Nightshade met with Charger and challenged him to a duel after refusing an offer to join. The bet would be Nightshade joining his gang if Charger won or him joining the Shadowbolts if she won. Shadowbolts Reformation The following sections describe the characters' personalities in Shadowbolts Reformation, written by Ghrathryn on June 19, 2011. Blueball Blitz Blueball Blitz is characterized as an orphan who was drifting around the streets of Cloudsdale looking for food and shelter until she became a victim of an accident near one of the weather factories. Afterwards, she had been taken in to a hospital and subjected to examinations for a month as to figure out how she had survived and how her tail and mane were able to arc and surge with electricity so independently from anything else. Growing tired of the examinations and being kept there against her will, Blueball Blitz made her escape and was pursued unsuccessfully by several doctors until they were called off by Firefly. Having been impressed by her speed and technique, Firefly took Blueball Blitz with her to offer her a chance to explain herself and a chance to join a new team that was being made. Stratus Stratus is characterized as an ex-guardspony who was dishonorably discharged and incarcerated for excessive use of force. He was investigating a suspicious pony for other offenses until the suspect attacked and killed his partner, Shield Starburst. Stratus then chased the suspect and beat him severely. He never knew that the suspect was a trafficker and that he died from the beating until Princess Luna had told him about the purpose of his cell and about what had happened to the suspect afterwards. He was then released and recruited into the Shadowbolts for his strength and combat experience. External links *A Dark Sky on Equestria Daily *Shadowbolts Reformation on deviantArt